Showers equipped with sliding shower doors may include a frame for the shower doors to slide within. The frame of the shower doors, which may extend along the top, sides, and bottom, generally includes a plurality of channels that the shower doors are configured to slide within formed by a plurality of thin walls of the shower frame. The frame may be composed of a rigid material such as a metal. The rigid material forming the frame wall at the base of the shower door may extend the entire length of the shower and in addition to providing guidance for the shower doors may act as a water barrier to prevent water from exiting the shower at or below the base of the shower door and shower opening, including when the shower doors are opened to allow a user egress and ingress from the shower.
The rigid material forming the frame providing guidance for the shower doors to slide over or against typically protrudes upward from the base of the shower opening. A user of the shower traverses the upwardly extending thin walls when entering or exiting the shower. Stepping on the upwardly extending thin wall when entering or exiting the shower may provide an unpleasant, painful, and/or unsafe experience for the user.
In the absence of opening and closing the shower doors, padded items may be placed in the frame over the channels formed by the upwardly extending thin walls of the frame. Such padding which may be in the form of a towel or cushion, while possibly providing a comfortable surface impedes the shower doors from sliding over or against the frame.